Conventionally, since a cargo vessel is not provided with any means to automatically carry cargo into the vessel, the cargo is carried by operators to a predetermined area in the vessel by ineffectively being raised up by a derrick. Thus, the operation ineffectively consumes much time and labor. Particularly, for a large-sized cargo vessel having a plurality of holds, the cargo has not been carried into the lower holds by utilizing means to automatically carry it into the lower holds of the vessel.